


Le Rôle des Dieux

by AlexieUtopie



Category: Wakfu
Genre: Conversation, Season 3, Talk about Deities, Tragedy
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23789353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexieUtopie/pseuds/AlexieUtopie
Summary: "Calme-toi tout de suite, Echo, lança-t-elle froidement, coupant dans le même temps Oropo qui avait voulu répondre. Je ne suis pas là pour te prendre ton Oropo, je ne veux que des réponses ! N'est-ce pas ce que vous vouliez depuis le début ? Nous convaincre que vous aviez raison ? Hé bien, allez-y, je vous écoute !"
Kudos: 6





	Le Rôle des Dieux

**Author's Note:**

> Dispositions légales : _Wakfu_ appartient à Ankama. Je ne possède rien dessus.
> 
> Cette fanfiction a été publiée originellement sur fanfiction.net le 16 septembre 2017.

Amalia regarda avec surprise et peur Echo s'énerver – devinant, sans doute avec raison, une grande jalousie derrière les mots qu'elle prononçait – et ce fut le coup de trop. Depuis le début de cette aventure, tout le monde, tout le temps, ne faisait que l'accuser de tous les maux et l'envoyer paître. La princesse Sadida en avait plus qu'assez, et comptait bien l'exprimer !

« Calme-toi tout de suite, Echo, lança-t-elle froidement, coupant dans le même temps Oropo qui avait voulu répondre. Je ne suis pas là pour te prendre ton Oropo, je ne veux que des réponses ! N'est-ce pas ce que vous vouliez depuis le début ? Nous convaincre que vous aviez raison ? Hé bien, allez-y, je vous écoute !  
\- Amalia, répondit Yugo, tu n'es pas sérieuse ?  
\- Au contraire, je suis plus que sérieuse ! Je veux dire, mon père est en train de mourir, ou même est déjà mort ; mon frère ne me supporte pas et m'utilisera comme monnaie d'échange dans une transaction politique quelconque dès que j'aurais remis les pieds dans mon royaume ; ma meilleure amie vit trop loin pour que l'on puisse se voir, et n'a pas le temps de me donner de ses nouvelles parce qu'elle doit s'occuper de sa famille ; l'homme que j'aime ne sait pas s'il m'aime ou non et, de toute façon, ne se sent prêt pour rien d'important ; mes autres amis ne cherchent jamais à me contacter, sauf en cas d'urgence, et encore, ils préfèrent quand même m'insulter dans mon dos ! Je suis vue comme un boulet sans cœur et une mauvaise princesse, sans aucun allié ni ami dans mon propre royaume. Donc, honnêtement non, je ne suis pas pressée de rentrer chez moi, et je peux bien prendre dix minutes pour écouter ce qu'ils ont à dire ! Donc, allez-y, convainquez-moi que vous avez raison et que vous ferez de meilleurs dieux ! Allez-y, j'attends ! »

Tous trop abasourdis par ce qu'elle venait de dire, ils ne surent pas quoi répondre. La princesse, encore plus énervée et pressante, fit un pas pour s'éloigner d'Oropo et le toiser méchamment, en reprenant la parole, de plus en plus violente et de plus en plus rapide :

« ALORS ? ALLEZ ! Supposons que vous êtes devenus des dieux ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites, hein ? Vous arrêtez de vous mêler des affaires des mortels, afin qu'ils puissent se développer seuls, et éviter ainsi que d'autres demi-dieux ne naissent que pour être délaissés ? Mais vous rendant parfaitement inutiles dans le processus ? Ou au contraire vous intervenez davantage ? Mais sur quoi ? Comment ? Jusqu'où ? Qu'est-ce qui relève de votre juridiction alors ? Tout ? Et le libre-arbitre des gens alors ? Parce que si c'est pour que vous contrôliez toutes leurs vies du début à la fin, autant ne pas naître ! »

La princesse reprit à peine son souffle pour continuer à parler, interrompant dans le même élan le geste qu'avait fait Oropo pour lui attraper le bras, repartant de plus bel :

« Et qu'est-ce que vous faites pour les conflits entre les peuples ? Rien ? Vous laissez le monde comme ça ? Ou vous créez des murs pour empêcher tout contact et empêcher les invasions ? Mieux encore, pourquoi pas même des PLANÈTES pour chaque peuple, pour être sûr qu'ils ne se battent pas entre eux ! Mais et les familles mixtes, comme celles de Tristepin et Evangelyne, vous en faites quoi alors, hein ? On les sépare, chacun de son côté ? On les tue ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? »

Amalia, prise dans son élan, ne remarquait même pas le changement de visage et d'expression des personnes qui l'entouraient, ne regardant et ne voyant plus personne, perdue dans son flot de pensées.

« Qu'est-ce qui fait de vous les meilleures personnes pour juger de la vie de quelqu'un d'abord, hein ? Parce que peu importe ce que vous ferez, vous allez CHOISIR la vie d'un tel, au détriment de la vie d'un autre ! Alors pourquoi vous, hein ? Pourquoi des enfants ? Ce n'est pas parce qu'ils sont innocents qu'ils seront de bons chefs ! Et vous autres, hein ? Un collectionneur de petites culottes, une hystérique qui a l'air de plus se préoccuper de son chéri que du monde...  
\- COMMENT OSES-TU ?  
\- ... un joueur compulsif, continua Amalia sans même prêter attention à Echo, un traître à son propre frère, une sorte de réincarnation dudit frère, et une ancienne poupée du dieu Sadida ! Quelle équipe, hein ! Comment vous comptez faire pour que les gens vous acceptent, au juste ? Nous on lutte contre vous, peut-être, mais on ne sera pas les seuls à nous opposer à vous ! Quelle sera la preuve de votre compétence ? Qu'est-ce qui me dit que vous ne serez pas même pire que les Dieux ? Quel sacrifice vous êtes prêts à faire, hein, pour votre plan ? Après tout, Datura a bien été prête à laisser le chaos d'Ogrest arriver, donc qui me dit que vous ne ferez pas pire, hein ! C'est ça, le plan ? Faire exploser la planète et tous ses habitants ? Tuer tout le monde pour le refaire à VOTRE image ? C'est ça ? »

Elle finit de prononcer ces derniers mots en haletant, choquée elle-même de ce qu'elle venait de dire, et se tourna vers Oropo, qui avait l'air pris au dépourvu et très énervé. Amalia jeta donc un regard aux autres gens, pour voir le regard coupable d'Echo et de Datura, ainsi que la surprise et la révolte des autres, avant de revenir sur Oropo.

« Alors ? Quelle est ta réponse ? »

Mais Oropo garda obstinément le silence. La princesse se mit donc à rire, comme possédée, alors que des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues.

« J'aurais dû m'en douter. »

Elle leva la main, dirigeant alors ses ronces qui s'enroulèrent autour d'Oropo et commencèrent à le comprimer de plus en plus fort, avant que celui-ci ne réagisse et ne repousse son attaque, la faisant tomber par terre. Yugo eut un sursaut : il l'appela et voulut aller l'aider, mais déjà elle se relevait comme si de rien n'était. Pendant ce temps, Oropo s'élevait du sol en souriant, susurrant à la princesse :

« Tout te paraîtra bientôt très clair, ma chère Amalia.  
\- Ça l'est déjà... murmura-t-elle trop bas pour qu'il ne puisse l'entendre. »

Mais elle ne tenta plus de l'attaquer et le laissa bien plutôt raconter son histoire, ne voulant plus, ne sachant plus comme agir...


End file.
